Together
by Glindaberry
Summary: AUish story set on opening night of Romeo and Juliet. AUish as in Ivy never told Nadia or Jason or anybody else about the baby. IvyxMatt. One shot.[bare:a pop opera]


Summary: AUish story set on opening night of Romeo and Juliet. AUish as in Ivy never told Nadia or Jason or anybody else about the baby. IvyxMatt. One shot.bare:a pop opera

A/N: Just a mini idea of mine. Yes I hint some stuff regarding the two of them that isn't in the show, like that Ivy had feelings for Matt before. Inspiration for that thanks to Matt's line in One not the part with Nadia, at the end. Yes I'm crazy. Deal. But these hints may lead to another pre-bare fic, depending on feedback.

Together

"How could this happen to me?" Ivy murmured to herself, wiping a fresh batch of tears from her swollen, bloodshot eyes. Pregnant. The words rang out mockingly through her head, getting louder and louder every time, drowning out the noises from outside the tiny bathroom, her only escape from the madness, the only place of solitude. She had to tell somebody, but who? Jason? No, he made it clear to her that he did not want anything to do with her anymore. Nadia? No, she would definitely tell Jason. Then who? Tears began to fall again at the thought and fear of having to deal with this alone.

"Ivy?" Matt called, knocking on the door, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be right out," she grabbed a piece of toilet paper off of the roll and wiped off her eyes and smeared make-up, in a hopeless attempt to mask her current state. She reached for the door knob, the portal from her safe haven, "Back to reality, " she whispered to herself as she walked out, giving Matt a weak smile.

"Wait, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she glanced around the crowded backstage area, there were people running lines, doing make-up, freaking out over wardrobe malfunctions, little this that all used to be such a big deal to her meant nothing to her now. Then she saw him, Jason, in the corner running lines with Peter Simons, all of her emotions came flooding back, "No," she shook her head, trying to hold back from crying again, "No I'm not fine, Matt. I'm," she looked away from him, "Pregnant," the word choked out, barely audible. She collapsed into him, silent tears streaming down her blotchy cheeks. Relief fell over her when she felt his arms around her in a comforting hug, a medicine she really had needed.

Matt froze in shock, unsure of what to do or say, "D-do you know who the father is?"

Ivy nodded, "Jason McConnell."

'Of course,' he thought to himself, the only one who had ever rejected Ivy's many advances, "Does he know?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head, "He made it clear to me that we could not be together; that what we have 'wouldn't work'. You are the only one that I have told," she glanced up at him, a look of fear and vulnerability, two emotions that she usually never showed, in her eyes. "Matt, I'm scared. I can't go through this alone."

"Don't worry," he looked her in the eyes; the Ivy everyone knew was gone. In front of him was the real Ivy, the one he had fallen in love with before he'd even known what love was, "I will be with you for everything, whenever you need me."

"But what about college? I'm not going to let you throw your plans away for me."

"We'll make it work, and I will, you're worth it."

Ivy smiled, "Thank you," she kissed his lips softly.

"ROBINSON!" Sister Chantelle called, "You alright?"

"Yes, sister," Ivy answered, wiping her eyes.

"Good, curtain in fifteen!"

"I should probably go fix my make-up, shouldn't I?" Ivy asked, laughing.

"No you're fine," Matt replied, brushing away some dried mascara from her cheek, "Okay maybe just a little."

She laughed, taking his hand, "I love you," the words sounded strange coming from her. Whenever she said it she didn't usually mean it, no matter how much she thought she did. But this time was real, she loved Matt. She'd spent the past four years trying to convince herself that these feelings were not real, that they didn't exist, knowing full well that they were not just going to go away.

"I love you too," he responded, his heart racing, "We'll get through this together, I promise."


End file.
